Blurry
by kazaampower
Summary: There was a silent breach in the security system at Stark Tower. Tony has been kidnapped, no one knows who did it or why. Steve is determined to get him back with the help from the Avengers and SHIELD or not. Tony will be rescued at any cost. Will Steve find him in time or will Tony be another face to his nightmares of loved ones he's lost? AU!Superhusbands/Superfamily.
1. Chapter 1

Looking around Tony couldn't see anything, everything was dark and unfocused. He squinted fast and hard trying to gain clear vision of his surroundings but his eyesight wouldn't focus. The unbearable pain his whole body was feeling told him that his lack of vision must be from swollen eyes. _How long had I been out?_ The pain his body was going through was so excruciating he felt he was slipping back into the darkness of unconsciousness but he felt the need to stay awake. If he couldn't stay awake it meant they would win and he wasn't going give them that feeling of success. If he stayed awake, it meant he was still alive, that he would see Steve, Peter and little Peggy another time.

He wasn't sure how long he was missing, it felts like days—hell it felt like weeks. From the hourly interrogation beatings and black outs, Tony had no idea where he was or what day it was.

As he struggled with consciousness the dark room light up to a blinding white making Tony squint and struggle to look away from but the whole room seemed to be excessively bright. _Who the hell interrogates people in a white room? Idiots. _Even though he was in extreme pain, Tony couldn't help but judge the intelligence of the people who seemed to get the drop on him and kidnap him.

When it first happened and he woke up in the room, Tony started to panic. The set-up, the look and hell even the smell reminded him of being held captive those many years ago. He was not about to go through that again. But these people clearly had other intentions; it was to kill him at least not yet because they never once reached for his arc reactor. This worried him more, how much was he going to endure before they killed him off or was found?

_They'll come. They have to._ Tony would repeat to himself as he struggled to keep his emotions at bay. He wasn't going to give any sign of weakness.

Tony's thought were interrupted as a hard fist connected with his face for what felt like the thousandth time today. It was to the point that he had no feeling in his face except he could feel the slightest tickle from the blood running down his face.

"Are you going to cooperate now or shall we up the ante?" The mysterious figure questioned with a wicked grin that made Tony cringe at the sight. Even with 65% of his vision impaired he could make out the awful teeth.

"God, do you even own a toothbrush? Want to be a villain but can't do daily hygiene, someone's priorities are clearly messed up." Tony remarked with such snarky and smugness he could muster up. He may be tied to the chair—completely immobilized but that didn't mean Tony was going to back down entirely. Tony let out laugh, it was straggled, and making him wheeze and wince in pain but it was worth it.

The second fist to face confirmed that his comments were really getting to the guy. This only egged on Tony on even more so.

"Hey. Did you know your face looks—"Tony couldn't finish the next sentence as there was a hard blow the back of his head and blackness swallowed him whole again. The last thoughts before he lost consciousness were the faces of his family.

* * *

Down in the basement of Stark Towers is where Steve thinks well when he isn't catching up on new age information in the lab with Tony. Tony had been working on something that required very attentive attention, so he left his husband to his brilliant working as he decided to work out in the state of the art gym Tony had graciously added in for Steve. It had been gift from Tony for one of their anniversaries. He wasn't always to eloquent with expressing his feelings, sometimes his upfront claims made Steve blush a rosy red but to explain his feelings in giving things was something Tony could do.

Wrapping his hands up ready to have a go with the punching bags, Steve couldn't help but notice that Tony had made sure there was a new shipment of punching bags. Sometimes when Steve got lost in the motions of combat training his mind would slip to the past and he would pack his punches with his feelings of sadness and regret—knocking the bags to the ground. Steve had promised Tony it wouldn't be a regular occurrence but there were days where it was inevitable.

Today wasn't one of those days. It was worse and it was in the present.

"Captain." A SHIELD agent broke him out of his concentration. The urgency in his voice and the worry in his eyes were quickly noticed by Steve. Dropping his fist and wiping the back of his arm across his forehead. Steve made his way over the agent who looked like he was one of the newer recruits.

"Can I help you, Agent Morgan?" Steve said politely as he waited for the debriefing of the Avengers next mission.

"It—it's Tony. He's missing—"Before the young agent could finish with the details. Steve was quickly rushing to the lab that he had left Tony in that morning. There was no way he was missing. He would have heard the security system. He misheard the agent. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

Once he made it to the lab, Steve slipped to the floor in crumble. _Where are you Tony? _His mind racked over the events that happened that day. Nothing made sense. His body grew numb as the news of his husband was missing was settling into his mind.

"Peter!"

Despite the protests from his muscles to move, Steve needed to find Peter. He needed to know he was okay that he was still here. If he found Peter he knew he was okay as well as Peggy. That little girl never left her older brothers side.

Making it to Peter's room, he sighed in relief at the sight before him. Peter was pushing Peggy in a makeshift swing that Peter had made out of webbing. It was something Peter did in the beginning to stop her from crying and was now a request from the little girl.

Knowing they were okay, Steve couldn't hold back the tears as he sunk to the floor again.

"Pop!" Peter yelled out as he watched his father fall in dishevelment to his knees. It was out of character for Steve and it worried Peter. He couldn't figure out what was going on, all he could make out from Steve was the soft chant of his other father's name. The sight in front of him made his heart drop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who left reviews and favorited/following the story. This was actually my first fanfiction ever so it may take me awhile to get the ball rolling. Please keep being awesome and leave reviews of things you would like to see in the next chapter.**

Steve sat on the edge of Peter's bed. His hands were balled in a tight fist and they were on the verge of being pure white with no blood circulating through his fingers. The sight in front of Peter had him really worried. He didn't understand anything that his Pop had uttered in the last ten minutes. All he could gather was that dad was missing. The lost look mixed with extreme rage was the only thing Peter could see on his face.

But Dad was strong. He was a genius. How did that take him going unnoticed? What about the suit? There was so many questions running though both their minds. Neither son nor father could come up with some explanations to ease the others mind.

The quite sounds of Peters laptop playing some kind of music was the only thing that could be heard before Steve quickly jumped to his feet. "JARVIS, this house is now on security—level five. No one comes in and certainly no one goes out. Peter you stay here with Peggy and Pepper."

"Very well, sir."

Not wanting to be sidelined Peter was quick to protest, "But Pop. I can—."

Steve was quick to cut off Peter. He knew where he was going with his protest. "NO!" Steve was startled at the raised voice response. He's never been the one to lose his temper, especially with Peter. "I said no, Peter. Just." He said softer with such emotion. Steve let out a weak sigh as he looked up at his son with pleading eyes. "Please. Just stay here." There was no way he could have Peter come with him. He couldn't risk losing Peter too. Wait, too? No, he's alive. Tony is alive and well he has to be. God he has to be.

"If anything, anything at all happens call Fury. He'll know what to do. Okay?"

"I wuv you, Daddy!" Peggy squealed with a giggle. She could tell Steve was getting ready to leave it was something both kids caught on to when their fathers were ready to leave for battle.

Chuckling softly, "Daddy loves you too, sweet girl. Both of you."

Steve kissed both of his children's foreheads with such emotion as he left the room.

Fighting the urge to just punch something Steve walked into their master suite and suited it up. He was going to find Tony even if he had to track down every enemy they had and end their existence once and for all. It's one thing to try to take over the world and for the Avengers to save it. But for someone to come into his house and mess with his family was whole other thing. The thought alone made Steve see nothing but red rage.

"Oh and one last thing, JARVIS. Assemble the Avengers."

"Please repeat yourself Steve for I'm having difficulties understanding what you are talking about."

Clint hops down from wherever he was perched. In the beginning of everyone getting used to rally together Steve always made a point to know where Clint was. He was always perched somewhere and didn't always see him. Now, Clint just leaves an arrow in his seat when he's present.

"It means that Tony has been compromised and we're going to get him." A flick of his wrist and his bow is now snapped into one piece ready for a fight.

Natasha just sits back and rolls her eyes, "I want to find the guy just like the rest of you. But we need a plan."

"Natasha is right. I can track his cellphone or even his armor." Bruce suggested calmly, he's fighting the Other Guy back. He knows if he doesn't they won't get far in planning.

Steve's throat goes dry. He doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news anymore. It was hard enough to tell them that someone got the drop on him and Tony was missing. That someone came into their house putting Peter and Peggy at risk. The thought still made him sick.

"He—he doesn't have either."

"What do you mean he doesn't have any? He always has them." Bruce voiced the thought everyone was thinking.

"This wasn't done by just anyone. There's no way someone could take him without a struggle or at least without him suiting up. What happened to the Mach VII wristlet? It was made to have the suit form around him. He wouldn't stop talking about that aspect after the last fight with Loki."

"He was in the lab working on some new specs for it when this happened. I assume the perpetrator caught him when the suit was disabled."

Everyone remains in complete silence, some racking their brains for a plan and others still trying to wrap their minds on who could have caught Tony off guard. They man was a genius and his security system was almost, if not better than fort Knox's. With Peter and Peggy living with them, they couldn't risk having someone walk in unannounced so Tony had worked for weeks on a system that couldn't be breached.

Maria Hill's voice breaks the deafening silence of the room. "Avengers we have a possible lead on Tony's whereabouts. I'm sending you details now."

On the interactive screen that was the tabletop laid names, images and an address. Steve studied the screen long enough to memorize everything before grabbing his shield.

"Captain, you might want to sit down and we can figure this out together."

"She is right, my friend. We need a plan before we shed any blood."

Steve couldn't listen to Natasha and Thor's protest. Toy was out there without his armor and who knows what was happening to him at this time. He needs to get to him and fast.

* * *

Pain. That was the only thing he could feel and it was just on his side, it was splitting into his body. Tony winced as the knife traveled further into his side all the way to the hilt. Then there was a chuckle and the knife twisted. It caused Tony is cry out in pain.

"Ah, yes. Cry out in pain. Let me see your weakness, Stark."

Tony shuddered at the ways the words seemed to slither out of this guy's mouth.

"That wasn't a sign of weakness. That was me subtly trying to tell you that if you're going to be this close to my face at least brush your teeth, it really does smell." He knew he was going to pay for that comment but Tony was going to give in to the man's wishes.

And he was right. The knife that was twisted in his side was taken out just to be plunged back in. But Tony didn't react this time. He wouldn't give this creep the benefit.

"Just give in already Tony, let me hear you moan and groan in agony. Make my day."

The guy was now further into Tony's personal space, whispering encouragement of defeat in Tony's ear. Close enough that the toxic smell of his breath was enough to make Toy puke and his lips would craze his ear. If it had been any other time or any other person, he wouldn't mind the closeness. But it's not and it made his skin crawl.

The unknown man smirked as he saw the slight recoil from Tony, he could see in his eyes that he wanted to break and give in. It was only a matter of time.

"Come on now pretty boy. Give in to me like you do to your husband every night."

The knife that had been in his side was now slowly running down his chest in an agonizingly slow way. If the guy wanted to stab the knife somewhere else in him, he should just do it now. The tension of waiting to see what was going to happen next was killing Tony. He hated being taunted. He didn't understand why all villains did it.

It must be a class they all take, How to piss off the hero 101.

The knife stops moving and he can't feel it on his skin anymore. He looks up to see the man looking at him as if he was contemplating something.

"Tony. Tony, Tony…Tony. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong."

"Which clue gave it a way? Is it the one where I haven't appealed to your wishes or the part where I'm still very much alive? Because the way I see it, you are failing at being evil."

"I have an idea. Why don't I start with your children? Peggy is a pretty little peach isn't she. And Peter, oh my, has the boy truly grown to be a remarkable young man. It would be delightful to watch them squirm in shear agony as you sit there watch the whole thing unfold."

"Don't you dare. Touch them." Tony gritted out of his clenched teeth as he tried to break the restrains.

"It would be fun to watch their faces as they realize their father, Iron Man. The one who has saved the world dozens of times couldn't save them from a tortuous death."

"I swear to fucking God, you touch my family, any one of them. And I will personally end your existence."

The man chuckled as he set the knife back on the cart that was full of sharp objects.

"Do you hear me?"

The man continued to chuckling as he made is way out of the room.

"That's a promise. I swear to fucking God. I will end you. That's a promise buddy!" Tony yelled after the retreating figure only hearing the sounds of his voice echoing in the huge empty room and the shrill chuckling of the man.

The door closed with a heavy slam and Tony was left in darkness.

"Please let them be okay. And where the hell is everyone?"

* * *

"Cap. Captain. Dammit, Captain America. Knock it off. He clearly doesn't know what we're talking about."

Natasha was the first one on the scene after Steve had taken off. Everyone yelled after him to come back and think rationally. But it was far beyond useless. He had a name and an address, and was going to get Tony back no matter what.

When she had arrived Steve had the man by his throat shoved up against a wall. There was blood everywhere, on his knuckles and streaming down the guys face. She tried talk him down from throwing another punch but it was too late.

She was fed up with trying to talk him out of it and got in between the two men and shoved Steve as hard as she could.

This seemed to only enrage Steve even more and he picked himself up off the ground and was ready to lunge at her. He was in such a blind fury he didn't even process what was going on.

Just as he was about to lay his hands on her shoulders to pin her to the ground, there was a hard object hitting his side, tackling him to the ground again. Steve fought to get the person off him but they weren't budging.

"This isn't you Captain. You need to calm yourself before more midgardians get hurt, my friend. For this is not how we will get him back."

Steve struggled to get out of Thor's heavy grip but it was useless. As he laid there he pondered over the last twenty minutes and felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't him. He didn't like the man that he was becoming, but he needed Tony back. At all costs.

Thor noticed the soft changes of Steve hardened expressions and loosened up his grip. He was sure that Steve was calm again but he stayed close in case it changed again.

Steve looked at Natasha, she was standing stoically but he could tell that she was a bit taken back by his previous movements. He didn't mean to lunge at her. She had gotten in the way of his answer and he couldn't allow that. His face paled as the flashes of his rages played through his head.

The guy.

He quickly looked over to a limp body on the ground and Clint's body over it checking for a pulse.

He couldn't stick around to know if he killed an innocent man so he took off a fled, again.

Thor was close to chasing him down and restraining again but Bruce hesitantly placed his hand on his shoulder and gave off a weak smile. "I got him; you just worry about that guy and a plan of action."

* * *

Tony was important to Bruce. He was the first one of the Avengers to accept him. They thought he was invaluable to the team, everyone but Tony. Tony had faith that Bruce would be an asset and when he voiced that approval it wasn't long before Steve accepted it and everyone followed after wards.

So he could only imagine what Steve was going through, which is why he offered to go after Steve.

The sight before him broke his heart. Steve was leaning against a brick wall in an alleyway. Looking completely disheveled with his head in his hands and his knees brought in close. It was a sight no one ever saw of Steve. He was the leader, strong and courageous. But the man in front of him was anything but. He looked broken and lost.

Bruce didn't need to say anything. He knew that Steve sensed he was there. It was part of being a super solider—always alert.

There were no words that could be exchanged to make things better so Bruce sat down next to Steve to offer support. He knew that Steve was aware of what he was up to because the next thing he knew Steve let out a stomach twisting sob as he leaned into Bruce.

They remained like that until Steve finally stopped crying.

There was an unspoken agreement from the two that no one was to ever hear about it. Steve couldn't have people know that he lost is cool and that his emotions were everywhere. Bruce didn't want people to think that he was some kind of confidant for them. He didn't want to know about other people's problems if he was honest with himself. But Steve was not only Tony's husband but they fathered children together and if he was speaking the truth, he liked Steve the most, well of course next to Tony.

"What do you say we head back and try a different approach?"

All Steve could do was let out a straggled chuckle as they stood up and walked back to the group.

The injured man was now gone and Steve closed his eyes for a brief second hoping he wasn't injured. He wouldn't know what to do if he had killed the man. Thank goodness for Natasha.

Natasha.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about—."

"Save it. It happens to the best of us. Looks like you're not so noble after all. You're starting to fit more Cap." It was meant to sound like a joke but Natasha doesn't do humor. But it still made him smile and everyone laugh a little.

"So, how 'bout that plan?"


	3. Chapter 3 Tony's POV

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews and the love this story has been getting. Sorry for updating a little late, sometimes it's hard to truly get in the mindset for this story. But I kind of want to go in another direction with the story. I couldn't keep putting Tony in pain and Steve worrying sick. So I sped up the time to three to four months in advanced. The rest of the story will be the recovering of Tony since he didn't get the proper time in Iron Man. :D Keep reviewing, it truly makes me happy. Almost to the point that I annoy everyone with the squeals and fist pumps.**

There was a loud deafening ring that brought Tony back to consciousness. He itched to find the source to stop it from making the pounding in his head. That's when the months of torture started to replaying in his head. Tony never broke it was something that he knew a thing or two about, but when left alone in the darkness. Tony would let his brave exterior fail him and he would weep. The tears that consumed him were an intense reaction to him missing his family, to missing the light of day but most of all because this time being captured was far worse than the time in Afghanistan.

In Afghanistan Tony had an ally there, he had a friend. But here, all Tony owned were cuts, bruises and broken bones. There was no small spark of light at the end of a long tunnel. His brain wasn't saving grace there was no suit of armor to shield him. He was a mere human and even then Tony didn't feel like that, he didn't feel much anymore. There were countless nights of torture where he would beg for death because the pain was getting to be too much. Numerous times, Tony yelled out the steps to remove the arc reactor anything to take him out of his misery.

But that was a month ago and Tony doesn't feel anymore. There's nothing he hasn't felt or scene that would surprise him. Tony begged for death and he wasn't granted with the sweet fate. He was alive for a reason and he hated that reason with every fiber because he didn't want to live anymore.

He was sure that if he was free he wouldn't try to escape. In fact he would end his life then because he was that far gone in his wicked mind.

The constant ringing was already on the last nerve that Tony had, "Are you going to fucking answer that or just be a prick?" Tony was far passed snarky comment and teasing tones. The poked and prodded him with sharp objects of all kinds and temperatures, to the point that Tony was made into a vicious animal. He snapped at everyone, not caring which one would deliver the next assault to his body for it.

The man responsible for the torture let out a scoff, "Well, isn't that just rude. Never had manners did you, Tony?"

Tony just sneered at the joyful tone the man used. At first it was nothing to Tony, every villain had some sort of annoying voice as they tried to take of over the world. But now this voice was almost mocking him. Reminded him of all the times he would use the same mocking Tony to everyone else because he thought he was better than everyone. That was something the unknown man made great sure to point out. That tony was nothing and will be nothing.

Ignoring Tony the man picked up his phone, "What do you mean security has been breached? When I told you to get a team of eighteen highly qualified men, I expected them to good." After the man yelled at the guy there was a following of loud ruckus coming from the receiver of the phone that Tony couldn't make out nor did he even care. In fact, he wished he would take the conversation outside and leave him to rot in the dark.

The man was just about to bark another set of orders when the door busted open making a loud clash against the floor causing Tony to shudder further into himself. The bright light of the outside world poured into the dark vicinity of the room causing Tony to whimper from the burning of the bright light.

A soft rugged voice laced with thick emotion split through all the noise, "Tony.."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the longest wait in the history of waiting. I had lost my muse for a while. It's hard to get into just a dark mindset at times without losing yourself in the process. However, I have my use back and so here it an update. Things may be a tad confusing for a while, there's an in fact reasoning behind the madness, just bear with me for the bumpy ride. You can always pm me if you need clarification. Without further ado, here's chapter four.**

It was an ordinary day for the people of New York, the sun was shining and the sky was a shimmering blue. People walked back and forth to work, hailing cabs and chatting with friends. It was a very ordinary typical day for most, but not for the Stark-Rogers family.

No, for the family of four it was a dark and depressing day like every day for the past months.

"Pop, he's just been sitting there staring out the window. He's hardly moved since he's been back. I'm…scared." Peter gently whispered to his father trying his hardest to hold in his emotions along with not trying to upset his other father. They hadn't seen an actual reaction from him in weeks, everyone walking eggshells around the traumatized man in fear of upsetting him, but no one was sure when the right time to say enough was. "I know son, I know." Steve let out a shaky breath as he took a glance over at his husbands shell. He refuses to believe that the person sitting in the chair facing the large window to New York is the man he married.

With a soft kiss to the forehead, Steve lowered himself to Peter's line of vision and mustered up a cheerful smile. "Hey, how about you and Peggy go stay with your aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy for a bit? Give your dad and I some time to figure things out." He knew the kids wouldn't want to leave with Tony being in the condition he's in, they were worried about losing him again, heck he was too, but he couldn't have them around him when he looks like he does. Peter being a smart kid understood the hiding meaning without questioning it and nodded before heading to pack his and Peggy's things.

Once Peter was out of his room, Steve started to pick-up the living room stealing glances at the disheveled genius still wondering what happened while Tony was kidnapped. It was a mystery to everyone. S.H.I.E.L.D. and everyone else was dying to know what happened while he was captivated but Tony never spoke a word. He just sobbed into Steve's arms and refused to further comment, demanding to be taken home.

Steve made his way over to Tony with calm and calculated steps, ready for anything to be thrown at him physically and metaphorically. "Tony, hey baby." He let his words linger a bit hoping to catch a reaction from Tony but there was nothing. With a heavy sigh, Steve gently placed his hands on the genius's knees making eye level contact with him. "What do you say we get you into the bath? It'll probably make you feel a little better." his voice smooth and coaxing.

Like he predicted, there was no response except for an unintelligible grunt.

* * *

When they made it to the bathroom, Steve carrying Tony most of the way, Tony was slowly becoming more lively standing up on his own as Steve started to take off Tony's clothes. He slipped off the sweater that Tony had uncharacteristically grown fond off. He hardly took it off except for showers. Steve was about to pull up the shirt that Tony was wearing when the shorter man smacked his hands away and backed up.

"I can do it myself! Jesus fucking Christ, Steve." he yelled as his nostrils flared and his hands shake violently.

Steve was taken back and didn't say anything but take a huge swallow of air and nod solemnly before turning around walking out of the bathroom. He tried to hold in the sob that was threatening to escape but he wanted to keep his composure, but he lost it all when he could hear things crashing around in the bathroom.

It was the same routine they go through every day since he's back.

Tony would lash out about Steve helping, Steve would retreat to their room where he'd discreetly cry to himself as Tony stood in the shower of a hot water crying to himself, the memories of captivity infiltrating his mind and he can't escape them. He hated being a burdened to everyone, but he didn't know how to fix himself.

When the shower was done and the water was way past freezing Tony would snap out of his self-hatred long enough to get out and go to their bedroom to change into something else. Each time finding Steve sitting at the edge of the bed, head buried in his hands and body shaking of unshed sobs. Tony longed to reach out to Steve and hold him, to promise he'd change and get better, but he knew it would be a lie so he sighed and changed clothes making his way back to the chair that he took comfort in. It reminded of the comforting times when they tortured him laying down or evens standing up and he found solace in the chair they locked him too. How sick was that? To find solace in a chair, it disgusted Tony, but he desperately needed that feeling no matter the circumstances.

Steve would listen to the movement of Tony getting dressed, waiting for a sound of distress, but always coming up empty handed. Instead he would be granted the sound the retreating steps of his lover as they headed back to the chair. Steve chuckled bitterly to himself as he picked up the nearest object from him and threw it against the wall. His emotions were swirling jealous of a chair, rage for the ones who did this and utter sadness that he had to sit back and watch Tony waste away because he didn't know how to help.

When the immediate rush of emotions faded to a dull ache he sunk to his knees with grief struggling to stay afloat as he desperately kept trying to rescue Tony from his own darkness.


End file.
